


An Olive(r) By Any Other Name

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity and Roy are bros, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Typos, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Typos are funny. Just ask Felicity.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Olive(r) By Any Other Name

Roy was bored. He had gone through this routine with the workout dummy at least a million times. He didn't know why he had to keep doing it while the others were out patrolling.

Felicity's snort gave him the excuse he was looking for to quit. He looked over to see a delighted grin on her face.

"What's so funny over here?"

Felicity gave him a quick glance as he approached. "Just stupid nerd humor."

Roy shrugged. "I'm stupid. Maybe I'll find it funny, too."

"You are not stupid!" Felicity scolded him. Roy just crossed his arms and stared at her. "Ok, fine, but I warned you."

Felicity pointed to the left hand monitor. "I keep track of all of the news stories about The Arrow, and about Oliver, just to make sure nobody is getting too close to figuring us out, and this one left the R off his name again, and I don't know why, but that has always cracked me up." She shrugged apologetically.

Taking in Roy's unimpressed demeanor, she continued, "At first I thought it was funny just because Olive Queen - Oliver as a girl. Kinda scary, but also hilarious. But then I thought _Olive Queen_. Queen of the Olives. There has to be an olive festival somewhere, you know, like the Apple Princess or whatever." The corners of Roy's mouth twitched. "I'm sure they have them in Greece but they probably have them around California, too, because California grows a lot of olives, and whenever I see this typo - and it happens more often than you'd think - I picture him sitting on a giant olive throne parade float with a little tiara and he's doing the royal wave --" Felicity swept her hand daintily through the air, unable to continue speaking through her giggles.

"And one of those sashes that...goes across," Roy laughed, moving his hands diagonally across his chest to demonstrate what he meant.

"Yeah, exactly!" Felicity was laughing so hard, she almost slid out of her chair.

"You two do realize that the comms are live, right?" Oliver asked in an aggrieved tone.

"Oh, crap!" Felicity slapped her hand over her mouth and fell silent, but a few seconds later, the laughter bubbled out around her fingers.

"What's the matter, Oliver?" Digg asked. Felicity quickly tapped a button, and his voice sounded throughout the lair. "Your complexion look sallow in the olive queen dress?

"No, it wasn't that." They could all hear the amusement in Sara's voice. "He was only first runner up!"

"They said a dirty martini didn't qualify as an olive recipe, so that bitch Wendy Klous won," Oliver groused, playing along. "That crown was mine!" he growled menacingly with the voice modulator activated.

Felicity's shock was mirrored in the expression on Roy's face. She hit mute on her comm, and the two of them collapsed into laughter for a good five minutes.

x-x-x-x

No one would come forward and claim responsibility when Oliver arrived in the lair a week later and found two new accessories - a sparkly tiara and a sash reading _Starling City Olive Queen_ \- adorning the Arrow costume in its case, but many secret high fives were exchanged, and all security footage mysteriously came up missing when Oliver asked for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who sucks at giving me prompts, but she cracks up whenever someone typos Oliver's name. I like the idea of Felicity and Roy being bros. Put them together, et voilà! Crackfic.
> 
> Title ~~borrowed~~ abused from Shakespeare.  
>  Disclaimer: Arrow is owned by CW/DC/Warner Brothers.


End file.
